1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air bag cover for preventing a folded air bag from getting out of shape in the folded state and particularly to such an air bag cover made from a woven texture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, an air bag cover described in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Sho. 54-3486 is known as an air bag cover made from a woven texture for preventing a folded air bag from getting out of shape in the folded state. It is thought of that a large notch portion is formed to constitute a breakable portion or that a plurality of slits are provided intermittently to constitute a breakable portion.
In the case where the breakable portion is constituted by a plurality of slits provided intermittently, the length of a connection portion of the woven texture between the slits is preferably selected to be short so that the breakable portion is ruptured smoothly at the time of the inflation of the air bag.
If the length of the connection portion is made too short, however, there is a risk of occurrence of defective products because the connection portion may be ruptured at the time of the formation of the slits. Accordingly, conventionally, the length of the connection portion could not be set to be so short, and the large rupture strength of the breakable portion was required.